In The Dark
by Ravine-Luna-Priductions
Summary: yeah right, like im good at summaries, luna will write one later ,smiles, by the way, im playing a joke on her by posting this, so review and tell her what you think.


The light from the full moon shown brightly down on the snow-covered ground. The frozen lake surface reflected the moon perfectly. A light snow had started to fall, and a chilly breeze started up.

The raven-haired teen, which sat under a bear tree, looked up, and closed his eyes. He let the wind blow through his hair, and the snowfall on his face. All he could think of was an event a week form then, his 19th birthday. It wasn't like he couldn't wait for it, he actually wished it would come later, for he knew that a certain pink haired pest would make a fuss, and throw a huge party, which he definite didn't want.

He sighed and stood up, pulling his black leather trench closer to his body. He really whished he had wore something warmer, all he had on was a black long sleeved shirt, and black jeans. He stuffed a hand into his pocket and walked a few steps before looking up again.

His onyx eyes glazed over as snow flakes caught on his eyelashes. 'It really is winter' he thought closing his eyes again and smiling. All of a sudden a humming reached his ears.

"Let it snow, let it snow." He mumbled to himself, naming the song. He turned around and looked up in the tree to a man sitting in it.

He was young, from what Sasuke could tell, a year or two older than himself. He wore a long orange trench coat, and apparently the cold didn't bother him, for he wore it open. Tight black pants that hung low on his hips showed off his stomach, along with his long sleeved (he assumed) black shirt, that he hadn't buttoned on the top, or the bottom.

The man looked down at Sasuke, and closed his eyes and smiled. He jumped down and landed on his feet. He slowly stood up, he was muscular, and had a natural tan. His eyes were still closed, leaving at least something to his imagination, and a wide smile covered his flushed face.

On each side of his cheeks were three thin whiskers like scars, and his ears were covered from top to bottom with piercing.

Sasuke's breath hitched slightly as the blond walked past him, lightly brushing his arm. The man gave him a side-glance before stopping behind him. Sasuke had never seen such a blue. His eyes were so deep a blue; it put the sky to sham, making it look fake.

"Do you like the snow?" the stranger asked, his voice soft, but slightly childish. Sasuke shivered, this time, it wasn't from the cold.

"Do you?" he asked, not even knowing why he was talking to a total stranger, beside the fact he had to will himself not to jump him.

"…No…its to…white…to pure." He spat the last word, as if it could burn his tongue. Sasuke turned, meeting the true blue eyes that he hadn't expected to be there.

"Do you?" the stranger asked again, looking into his eyes.

Sasuke didn't know how to answer, and the others eyes weren't helping. He switched his focus, looking up at the sky instead, watching the snowflakes fall.

And then, he felt it, the faint ghost of warm lips on his own, and the piercing blue eyes that clouded his vision, and then…it was gone. As soon as it started, it was over, and the stranger passed into the night.

x X x

Naruto walked into the dungeon, ignoring the eyes that turned to look at him, and some of the whispers that came with them. His mind still traveled back to the dark haired boy, and what he had done. He was only a boy after all, probably not even past eighteen. But…for that brief second, he had tasted his lips, and they had tasted good. He couldn't exactly tell what the taste was, but he know he wanted to taste it again…and other tastes.

'NOOO! That's a dangerous thought!' he told himself, shaking his head. He had reached the back of the club, and he opened the door. Quietly placing the door back closed, he hung his coat on the wall to his left and breathed slowly, and deeply, trying to rid himself of the dark haired teen.

"With black eyes." He barely whispered to himself, then pulled the velvety black curtain aside, and walked into a room that held a darker sin then the famous seven…

-End chapter 1

(Ravine talking)

So people what do you think? There are two authors on this account. This one (until the end) was written bye Luna. But she doesn't know that I have typed and posted yet, so I'm waiting to see when she notices. Well you people are smart so you know what to do! Click that box below that says go and review, but please be nice. Well if I live through this joke and she doesn't kill me I will see you later! Bye Bye (bows and runs off)


End file.
